


Obey Me: -When Rain Falls- {The Summertime Rendezvous}

by XoKyungMeiOx



Series: Obey Me: -When Rain Falls- [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Romance, time after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoKyungMeiOx/pseuds/XoKyungMeiOx
Summary: It's the third summer that Kyung has spent with Lucifer, and coming up on the fourth year of R.A.D. Lucifer has spent most of his summer with Lord Diavolo undergoing odd training task that Lucifer is not familiar with, so through out the summer Kyung and her darling Lucifer have not seen each other other than over a video chat, and it is starting to take a toll on both of them.
Relationships: Lucifer and Kyung
Series: Obey Me: -When Rain Falls- [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775386
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Moments After





	1. Chapter 1: (One Week From Today)

It's summertime......I rose my head and removed my designer sunglasses from my face to be greeted by the crisp yellow sun on my face. This was my third summer I spent with everyone and the third year I have been with Lucifer. Who would have thought just last year I almost lost him forever. I took a break this summer from my new life in hell since I am now the first permanent student officially, I haven't spent much time there since I decided to continue working and living in my lovely home back in Seoul. Lucifer comes there all the time and has taken quite a liking to how I live. It doesn't seem as if its been three years already since I was transported to the council floor, time sure does fly and is not an understatement. Since my second year of going through the trials of that horrid form of hell I had to go through to make the man I am in love with fall in love with me again since our beloved king likes to play with people and make things hard! I still will never understand why he erased My Lucey's memories, I feel as if it was to see if we really loved each other or not. I haven't seen my beloved all summer, since that year him and I are practically joined at the hip. He told me he had some business to tend to with Lord Diavolo and had no idea when he would return. Whatever it is it better be goddamn important keeping us a part like this! I think it deals with Yoon Ah's vision she had of Lucifer ruling over The Devildom and R.A.D. Even though her visions are just possible outcomes everyone of them seem to come true. I took my demon phone from under me and checked to see if I had heard from my darling today yet. Since he has been gone he has made sure to talk with me everyday for as long as possible. I opened my notifications and found that I have...FIVE MISSED CALLS and FOUR UNREAD MESSAGES! "Dammit!" I yelled angrily, How did I not hear this damn thing ring? "Kyung dear, what is the matter?" Asmodeus said as he lifted his sunglasses from his face to look at me. "I was so busy enjoying my vacation I didn't realize I missed so many of Lucey's attempts to contact." Asmo fluttered his long gorgeous eyelashes at me and smiled devilishly, "Oh really? Kyung how could you?" He continued pretending to be offended, "You better call master back before he punishes you." He giggled and let his glasses fall back on his face, I scoffed in annoyance, I saw he leaned back in his chair guess it was time for him to get his tan together. I sat up and dialed the number hoping he wouldn't be busy enough to not answer. I got up from my chair and went into the balcony doors and closed them behind me making sure to lock them in case my darling get's frisky. I recently figured out that the D.D.D not only can take pictures and make calls, but it also has a video call feature, Lucifer wouldn't accept a phone from my world as a form of contact, he felt it wasn't needed. Pfft.....whatever. We are coming up on our fourth year together and even though I have seen him everyday and talked to him practically everyday he still gives me the biggest butterflies. The phone had been ringing for awhile, I was starting to grow anxious and impatient. "Come on darling answer me!" Finally on the last ring he answered, my heart stopped and I became embarrassed. Then his deep husky voice spoke to me...."Hello my love. My you look stunning today, is that the bathing suit I bought for you last year, but you didn't get to wear?" He asked, I nodded, "Ye, it fits so well! You picked a perfect match." I replied, He chuckled slightly, "What kind of lover would I be if I didn't know your likes and your preferences?" I smiled, "Darling are you ok? I am sorry I missed your calls and messages, I had my volume up, I am not sure how I didn't hear my D.D.D go off." "Yes my love I am fine, I am not upset you didn't answer, I had figured you were enjoying your time with Asmo and Levi, don't concern yourself to much with it." He replied, I nodded, "You know I hope you come home soon. This is the longest I have not seen you." I began as I walked over to my bed and leaned against the pillows. "It is also the longest I have gone without you inside of me heh." I said biting my lip slightly, 

His face became flushed and his cheeks redden. I don't know why it is so sexy and aesthetically pleasing to me whenever I see him become embarrassed of flustered. "M-Mei! You know your words have much power over me do you not? How much your words excite me whenever you say lewd things to me." He replied, He paused for a moment then his embarrassment quickly changed to hunger. I felt myself grow anxious, I know that look, it's always exciting whenever I see him get like that. He sat back in the chair he was in and crossed his leg over the other, then placed his fingers in between his temple and chin, I bit my lip I was getting excited watching him, I wished he was here I wanted him to ravage me right now. Those were the eyes when his words were going to make me climax, I haven't seen them in so long, I almost forgot how effective they are, I can feel him undressing me with his eyes. "You horny little thing. Is someone craving for me to fuck them mercilessly until her walls collapse around me?" He began, I felt myself start to become excited, I haven't heard him talk this way to me in like forever it seems. I was anxiously waiting to see what he would say or do next, I suddenly saw him raise his hand, hmm? What is he doing now? "Ut cum eius." He continued, Was that a spell? I haven't heard him use that before, I felt a chill run down my spine, and my body start to grow hot, it felt as if a gust of wind had came and pushed me against my pillows, I couldn't move. This had to be some spell he is using. Before another moment passed I felt my bikini top snap off, and my breast were now exposed to him on camera. He waved his hand again and spoke more words, "Clamor!" He continued, Things such as this shouldn't keep surprising me, but yet they still do, how powerful he is, it is beyond comprehension. As the moments continued to click by I started to feel as if my breast were being touched and caressed, then my special place felt it was being kissed and stroked. This is so much better than any kind of sex toy, magic is the best. "Kaa.....Lucey...are you using your spells n me? Are these feelings meant to feel like you doing them to me?" He didn't respond he just smiled his devilish smile at me. Before long I felt my bikini bottoms snap off, I let myself release another high squeal, he was definitely using his magic on me. "Does this please you mistress? Does it please you to know that no matter where you are as long as I can see you, I can make your body listen to me." He replied, The feelings of being kissed and sucked on became more intense, I felt soon I was going to come to a peaking point, this is almost like all the cheat codes being able to have sex with your woman without physically being here, not fair I need to learn how to do this, but I know he won't teach me mhmm....."L-Lucifer y-your going to make me c-come. Ahh!" I arched my back into the feeling, I felt so good, I never get tired of these sensations. "You do not come until I allow you too." He said seductively, My pressure in my body grew more intense. "Now tell me my little minx who does your beautiful and voluptuous naturale eius debent belong to?" He continued, "Kaa....you master...mhmmm....it's yours master Lucifer." I arched my back again, I was so close, I can't hold it in much longer. He chuckled his sexy chuckle again, "Good Girl Mei. Now let me see you come." With the little bit of room I had I sat my demon phone up so he could see, then gripped onto my pillows, and let out a loud moan, "Mmm...I-I'm c-commmmminnnnng!" I continued as I screamed and felt my wave release. Just as quickly as it happened it was over. I was so out of breath. Now I really have to get better at magic, I want to be able to make him come without touching him too. It seems like since we have spent so much time together we have become in sync with one another so what I feel he feels and vice versa. I didn't expect us to have such a bond to where it would happen like that, his energy is massive, when I started to notice it merging with mine it made me sick for awhile, just coughing up pure energy. Lucifer and Diavolo were surprised it didn't destroy me or rip me a part. Well I refuse to let some power kill me, since my will is beyond any others. It was surprising the most beautiful fallen angel would let someone come so close and be so vulnerable to someone. "You need to hurry up and come home to me, because this what just happened is a new level of playing dirty." I said, He chuckled lightly, I never get tired of that melodic sound, "Darling it warms me to know you miss me so much. Diavolo hasn't disclosed any details to me on what it is we are really doing here and his plans for our return are very vague. It's quite troublesome and a even greater burden." He continued, "So basically you don't even know if you are going to be home in time for our birthday?" I began, he sighed in defeat and picked up the peacock pen he won from my work function last year, and began to twirl it in his fingers. "Oh, you still have the pen my bosses gave you!" I smiled big that made me feel really special for whatever reason. "Yes, I am very fond of this pen and I only use it for certain documents. It's.....special to me. As far as your earlier question, yes my love I am unsure if I will be home in time for our birthday, I hope I will be so I can give you a proper good morning." He continued as he smiled deviously, I bit my lip and giggled, I know what that phrase means. "What is Diavolo even making you do? I wouldn't expect it to take all summer." "As would I, but he is having me do a series of strange tasks, as an example he took me to a village that was in dire need of help and he had me draw up plans to improve the area and the resources they have to make sure they were distributed equally among the residents. I am not all the way sure why he had me do something so strange. 

My eyes widened. Does that mean the vision Yoon Ah had is coming true? Is my Lucey going to rule R.A.D and The Devildom? He looked at me curious, I can't tell him what I know because I worry it messes up the timeline, but if he figures it out well no harm no foul I see.

"My Mei, why do you look so shocked? Is their some secret behind these strange tasks you know of that I do not?" He asked, "Why do you automatically assume I know anything heh. I stay to myself and try not to be nosy." I began, "Then again, that must mean the vision is coming true." I mumbled, "So that statement is just a conversation filler then?" He asked as he sat up farther in his chair staring at me intensely. "Of course not! I never have conversation filler with you, we always have something to talk about. Besides I wouldn't say I know anything, I would say I have a hypotheses, but it doesn't mean it is correct." His brow furrowed, I don't think he was pleased with that answer. "Kyung....we promised each other that we wouldn't keep anything from one another. Have you forgotten already?" He asked, his eyes looked sad, to be honest it hurt my heart, man! I thought only girls were supposed to do this puppy eye shit to get what they want! I can't tell him what Yoon Ah told me especially not knowing if it will destroy the timeline. "How can you ask such a thing? Of course I haven't forgotten darling. The thing is love it is just a possibility, and I don't want to share it will you and it cause it to no longer be possible." I began, "I still feel a sense of hurt possibility or not." He replied, Ouch....man this is unfair! "Lucey you are a very very smart man, I am surprised you didn't put it together before me. Think about everything you just said and see the bigger picture to these tasks our king is making you do. Why would he do that? Put it together."

I stopped for a moment and let my mind ponder on her words and our conversation. Since the beginning of summer Diavolo has taken me on a journey to many different lands and has given me tasks to solve disputes and disperse equal amounts of resources to neighboring villages or residents in a city. This kind of training from what I have read is normally the first steps if a person is in line to rule or advise over a country or a city. I shot my head up to look at Kyung again. She smiled at me, "Impossible, there is no way Diavolo would do something like that. He wouldn't trust me enough for something so grand." I began, "Lucifer don't be coy, you forget how much you really mean to Diavolo. Didn't he tell you without you his reign and this entire kingdom would fall? You still act as if your the dirt on his shoes, when you know during my second year he made it very clear that you are truly his best friend and most trusted adviser." Kyung began, "I am surprise it isn't making that huge ego of yours inflate." I scoffed, "Yes, even so if it may be true, something on this scale there wouldn't be any room for inflated ego's." I began,"I don't know oppa. I think you don't give yourself the credit you deserve, let's see your the eldest of seven, during your time as a angel you were marked to be more beautiful then Michael himself, and still as a demon you are given that title, and it makes other angels jealous and envious. Your entire story even if it isn't exact is a very big deal to literally ever type of religion across the world and it is talked about all the time." "Kyung...why do you give such praise knowing what your words do to me." I said as I turned away from the camera, I felt my face become flushed again, I heard her giggle at my embarrassment, "Yes which is why I do it as much as I do because I love your reactions." She continued, 

He flashed his gorgeous white teeth at me, oooh seeing them can knock me out I swear! His dark red eyes are so easy to get lost in. Who would have thought something so scary would be so beautiful. I heard a voice in the background which sounded like Lord Diavolo. "Lucifer! It's time for the next meeting!" He said, "I will be there shortly my king." Lucifer side, "How poorly timed, I am sorry my love I must go for now." He said sadly, "I understand, I hope you come home soon, I am needing you really badly." I began, "As am I darling. I love you and we will talk soon." He said, "I love you too and I am going to hold you to that hehe." He smiled and the screen clicked off and my phone was dark. I sighed in defeat and plopped back against my pillows. I didn't want him to go...I miss him so much. Since I told him and his brothers no more fighting the end of my second year everyone has been acting like a real family, I don't feel as concerned being around the others like I use to. I really hope I see him soon this separation is killing me.


	2. (When The Sun Sets)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyung is finishing her vacation with Asmodeus and Leviathan, when Asmo wakes up from tanning he comes across a comic book Kyung made of him and her being together. Curious Asmo reads it to see what life he could've had.

Mmmh.....I fluttered my eyes open, when I opened them it was dark. How long was I asleep! "Oh dear! Is it night time already? Have I been out that long!" I sat up quickly, causing something to move on my face, "Oh. how silly of me, I still had my sunglasses on." I rose them above my head to see the crisp dusked sun greeting me. It felt warm on my new sun kissed skin. I wonder where Mei ran off to, I hadn't seen her since my nap. I looked over the balcony to see the gorgeous view of the city, this is so fabulous. I am so glad Kyung let me come with her to her vacation home. Kyung....her birthday as well as big brother's is next week, I believe she said she is turning 27? Time flies doesn't it? I can't even remember how old big brother is. It's been so long I have lost track, honestly I have lost track of all my brothers ages, even mine. It seemed after we all were banished we just stopped counting time, its so hard to kill any of us and we all have lived for so long already. I don't even remember how old Lilith was. I hope she is well, I am not sure if she got to go back to The Celestial Realm when she became human and died or where she went. Wherever she is I hope she is well. It's surprising to me Mei has been a demon for almost two years now, lately all the time I have spent with her I feel happy, but yet I have these other feelings too I am not familiar with. She has talked a lot lately about different timelines, and she even told me her assistant can see possible outcomes. I can't help but wonder if we had a timeline, or what our story was. Did we get married? Did her and I become famous and wealthy? Or even did we have children? I felt my face get hot....children with Kyung....did i really just say that? Since when have I ever thought about anything other than myself? My mind started to wander, seeing Kyung pregnant with my children, I hope they would be two daughters! Where they would match each of our colors. Darn it all! Now I made myself excited! Why does this have to be here and Lucifer's story! Why can't it be ours instead! Lucifer is so worried about asserting his dominance he doesn't even know how to tend to the gentle needs of a woman. No...stop it Asmodeus you are happy for her and him....ugh....fuck that no I am not! It's unfair. Hmm.....maybe Sol could....what am I thinking! Ugh....i need a warm shower to calm my aroused nerves down. But still maybe he could....ugh....I snatched my D.D.D and stormed up the stairs to my room, I was not going to be able to make it through the rest of the day until I calmed down. 

»————-Time Passes————-«

Sigh...what time is it? I haven't even paid attention and it seems like the entire day passed me by. I don't even think I really did anything. I am so caught up on missing my Lucey I am having a hard time enjoying my vacation with my friends. Speaking of friends, where the hell is Leviathan? i haven't seen him really the entire time we have been here accept when he wants food. Strange...I should probably check on him, I know since my company gave him a free upgrade of the new VR Tech we released from the prototype he has been playing that nonstop. I finished slipping on my dress and my house shoes and made my way to the room he was staying in. it's my house so I technically don't have to knock, but since they are my guest its only appropriate. I made my way up the stairs, I knocked twice and I didn't hear an answer. I slowly opened the door in case he was naked, When I got it all the way opened my mouth dropped. "My my....my little otaku is actually a secret perv. i kinda figured, no judgment of course." "Gah! M-Mei....mhmm....W-what are you d-doing ahh...here...ohh...." He moaned, i couldn't help but laugh, my baby otaku has become a man. "Well this is my house, I hadn't seen you all day actually all vacation and I wanted to make sure you were ok, I see now you are better than ok. You could have told me you were having company over I would have understood." He had a pretty brown-haired girl tending to his manliness, she kinda looked like Ruri-Chan. I really wanted to watch but this seemed like it was a first for him so I will let him enjoy it. 'Take your time Levi-Chan. I am going to a dinner theater tonight and you are more than welcome to join oh and your friend too if she wants." I said as I smiled slyly and closed the door and headed back down the stair case. I made my way to the living room, I think this was as good of a time as any to work some more on my next comic, or I should say my next time line with a brother. So far I have completed Asmo, Satan, Belphie, and Solomon, can't believe I have a timeline with the damn salamander...grr...fuck him. I shook it off and turned on my tv and picked up my comic page sketch book. I am in my timeline with Lucifer, I suppose I could draw it too since it's ongoing. Right now I was working on my one with Levi. I opened it up and continued where I left off.

»————-Time Passes————-«

"Ah! finally! That was the longest bath I have ever treated myself too! The water here in Peru feels so marvelous on my skin." I flipped my hair and wiped the fog from the mirror. "Kyung Mei you are the best having every product I use here for me!" I took the special lotion out of my special box I have for it that Mei's boss gave me from my raffle ticket that was called. I can't believe I missed it, I wonder what it was I was doing hmm. This lotion makes you glow like an angel. I don't use it to often because of how rare it is. I took a little bit and applied it to my face, when I was finished I took a deep sigh and studied myself in the mirror. I am the most beautiful of all, but why do I feel so ugly? What are these icky and dreary feelings I am getting again? Ugh..I walked out of the guest bathroom and stood in the doorway and looked around the room I was in. The entire summer I have been here with Mei, I never took the time to see how beautiful her room is set up. It is very Greek. I didn't expect her to have such an eye for beauty like I do. In the distance a bookshelf caught my eye, "Hmm?" I never noticed this before, i walked over to the vintage shelf and found different colored manga books on it. "What is this?" I reached for the one that read The Spinel in The Rough, for some reason I was drawn to that one. There were three others on the shelf too one said My Sapphire Knight, the other His Emerald Wings, and the last The Carnelian Sea. How strange, each of them had a designated color, blue, green, orange, pink. On the back of each book there wasn't anything but purple wings, they looked like Mei's wings. On the front of the one one I was holding, it was a handsome man sitting on top of a bunch of different styles of pink gems. He was in a dashing military uniform that matched the pink of the gems. I walked over to the bed and opened the first pages to its content glossary, there were ten chapters in total, the first one caught my attention right away, 'A Touch of Asmodeus.' "What? Did Mei make a comic about me?" I gasped, is this our timeline? It had to be since she has been talking about them a lot recently. I felt myself begin to blush, off to the side their was a quote, 'Modee? What's it like to be free?' 'It is the most freeing thing in the world' Underneath it said Asmodeus and Solomon Chapter 20. 'What! what is the meaning of all of this? I don't understand." After seeing that I was certain this was our timeline, now it really had my attention, I had to read it. I had to know the life....I could've had....The first chapter from the first page i saw it was Kyung, she looked sad and she was in the salon getting her hair highlighted and nails done, oh she did them in the colors I always paint mine. When she was done she went to a coffee shop and pulled out her laptop and looked as if she was going to try and do some work for her job. On the screensaver it had multiple pictures of us from her first year of that summer. She was crying because of how much she missed me and then with out her noticing I appeared and started to play with her hair. She was surprised and gave me such a sweet and passionate kiss. Then she asked me to spend the day with her so she could show me around Seoul Korea. "Oh Mei, I bet your lips are so soft." This was interesting, I didn't realized I was already getting into chapter two. We arrived at her favorite sweet shop where a catty girl tried to cause trouble, but then back off once she realized who she was. Mei was unhappy and called their boss causing the girl to get fired. "Oh my, My Mei is a feisty one." After she bought me something similair to a wicked cupcake and we sat in the back of the cafe and I asked about her so I could get to know her. I normally do not engage with things like this, but I had to know what else went on, so I continued to read. 

I wasn't sure how long I was downstairs. It felt like a longtime, I was on the last few pages of me and Leviathan's timeline. Levi reminds me so much of my brother so it is hard to believe that we have a chapter together. I better not show him this I don't want it to get weird between us since he is my best friend. Actually I don't think I should show any of them this, I am not sure how they will take it when I finally got them all to stop fighting and be a family. I think these will be for my personal enjoyment. In the distance I heard Levi and his little friend giggling down the stairs, sounds like they were done having their role play session. Look at our baby otaku become a man. I am so proud of him. I looked behind me to see that they were at the bottom of the stairs, she kissed Levi on his cheek, "Bye Levi-Chan!" She said as she skipped away out the door, "B-bye Koura-Chan." He replied, I heard him sigh happily then he made his way towards my couch and sat beside me. I couldn't help but have a huge smile on my face how happy for him I was. To be honest their affections made me miss Lucifer more, I really hope I see him Saturday, this is pure torture. 'So Levi-Chan...did you come on her face or did she suck you dry?" I asked, "Kyung...don't even." He began, "How was it? Was she tight? Did she create rivers on the bed?" I continued, "Mei, I-I'm serious." He was blushing so hard, it was the best thing I had ever witnessed, I didn't think a demon could get this red. "I didn't hear any screaming she must of been good at keeping quiet." I said inching closer to him and giggling, "Gah! Mei I am not having this conversation with you best friend or not! It just happened, she is in my guild then she wanted to meet up and I invited her here and we were playing and I-It just happened!" He said as he covered his face, "Hey no judgment I am actually happy for you, jealous I didn't get to watch but whatever not the point. There is nothing wrong with sex it is the most beautiful thing on the planet, everyone treats it as if its some forbidden art and your this terrible person if you do it." "She kissed me and it felt good I wanted to keep going." "I didn't need you to explain hon. She was a nymph, not sure if you noticed." "Do you mean like the spirits of nature Nymph?" He asked, "Ye, hopefully it isn't their mating season since she was all over you like that." I continued, "Otherwise you would have a half nymph half demon baby, hmm what would that look like I wonder." "w-What! Mating season! Come on Mei don't joke like that." He said panicked, "Who said I am joking Levi? They are creatures too who have desires and mating season like every other creature. Nymphs are said in certain versions of Greek Mythology to be the mothers of heroes like Achilles." I sat up and looked at him sternly, "Did you forget that for whatever reason demons are very potent and can impregnate any creature that can do live birth? For whatever reason its harder for other demons to mate, but not demons with humans or other creatures. why do you think in the human world they talk so much about demon children and the Antichrist in so many religious texts?" 'N-no of course I didn't forget!" "Your like thousands of years old Leviathan, I think you should start thinking about your family, all of you should." I continued, "I don't know if demons deal with erectile dysfunction like humans but hey you guys could experience something like it and it be something different, don't know i am not a guy." 'That is not funny Kyung!" He scolded, "Your right it is fucking hilarious, look just because your a demon don't mean jack, you still experience the same type of emotions as everyone else, you just happen to let your dick think for you, I hope she gets pregnant you need a baby to play with and teach things too." I said giggling, "Ugh! I didn't think any of this through! I am not capable of being a dad or even a husband! I don't want to share my stuff, I am to immature, and just a icky otaku!" He panicked, I sighed angrily, and without hesitation punched him in his jaw causing him to fall off my couch. He shot up, "Ow! What the hell did you do that for!" I sat up and I looked at him sternly, "Leviathan sit your panicked ass down, the only way it seems to get any of you guys to calm the fuck down is cognitive re-calibration. Your lucky it was just your jaw I hit. If you get that girl knocked up you need to take responsibility for it, you can still be an otaku and be a dad at the same time, it happens a lot in the human world, I know since I am from there. If she isn't then be more mindful of your body and what your doing, you guys act as if your a robot programmed or something, when I have told you all so many times you are not bound to anything not even your sins." He got back up and sat down beside me again, his spike in energy subsided, and now he looked conflicted and worried, "Look you act as if you are going to struggle if that happened, you always have money however you make it and you have all the emotional support you need." I continued the last few boxes I was sketching they were of Levi taking his seat in the region of Yokai as it's ruler, "Besides before to long you won't have to worry about anything ever again." i quickly shut my book and looked at him, "Huh? What do you mean?" He asked, "huh? Oh nothing, don't worry about it." "Hey Kyung how can you be so sure I won't have to struggle if Koura does get pregnant?" "Because." "Well because why?" I sighed, wish I could tell ya buddy but I don't want the future screwed up for you. 'Levi just trust me mmkay?" I continued, He nodded, "I trust you Kyung. More than anyone. You always seem to have the right words, thank you for that." He said as he hugged me, "Of course, you know I will always have your back." I replied, "Hey Mei, speaking of which what was that you are working on? is that a manga?" "Hai, it is. Just a fan fiction really, I only make them when I am inspired." "What is it called? Are you going to publish it so I can read it?" He asked excited, "Ani, its called Lapius Dream. It is more for my personal entertainment." 'Come on! I can't find out my best friend makes manga and not let's me read it! That is like telling Beelzebub he can't eat anymore. Please! Let me read!" "Ok, fine when I am done, but...and let me be clear you have to give it back ok?" I replied, "Deal! I cannot wait. By the way when did you plan on going to this dinner? Do I have to dress fancy or anything?" He asked, "Ani, its casual, I will dress up because I always like to look stunning, but you don't have to. Our reservation is at 8:30, I think it is close to seven, so we should probably get ready. I am feeling ice cream after, not sure about you." I said as I raced upstairs. "Score! I am never going to say no to sweets." He said, i giggled and headed down to my room, I hadn't seen Asmo sicne this afternoon, I better go check on him I hope he is feeling alright.....


	3. (My Life I Could've Had)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmo has spent a long amount of time reading the manga Kyung Mei of him and hers timeline. Already dealing with conflicted feeling towards Mei he begins to see her in a new sense of light and develops a new appreciation for those around him, while Lucifer gets a surprise he never expected he would get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~This is a double chapter section. After chapter three you will automatically be in chapter 4.~

I hadn't been keeping track of time very well. I am not even sure how long I had been reading this beautifully crafted book of Kyung and I's life together. I am on chapter 8 almost to chapter 9. Currently there was a blood moon going on and Solomon was preparing himself to turn Mei into a demon. "Wow, so she even changed in my timeline too." Up to this point in our story I was struggling with conflicted feelings about if I was going to remain faithful to Kyung or not or why I was starting to care so much for her other than myself. How strange it is similar to how I am feeling now. So I am falling in love with her. I sighed and kept reading. "She has changed me into a completely different demon! I haven't even been doing my normal routine.....my natural face....maybe it wouldn't be so bad." We had a hot night of sex and the next morning Kyung took all of us to the Yokai Festival and she dressed up as one of the daruma. After sometime there we went to Sol's place to proceed with her change. Mei was also upset during the festival and wouldn't tell me anything. "Hey Asmo! Are you alive in there?" I looked up from the book, that was Mei's voice. 

I quickly tucked the book under the pillow and turned on the tv. I leaned against the bed and Mei proceeded to open the door. "Hello princess. What are you up too?" I asked, she looked at me confused, right I called her that in our timeline. She smiled at me, it must not have bothered her to much then, "I was wondering what happened to you since I didn't see you for a few hours." She replied, She came to sit beside me, why was I so nervous? It is just Kyung. That is why because it is Kyung. Reading our story has me all flustered. "Were you worried? I am sorry princess. I fell asleep outside and when I woke up I took a shower and since then I just have been lost in the latest fashion and beauty news!" 'The brands I use are going to try and launch a clean beauty campaign and put only good ingredients in their products, I do hope it will give the same effect, my gorgeous skin needs top of the line." Why did I feel disgusted with myself saying that? It seemed my story with Mei was affecting me greater than I thought. After 8 chapters in I feel....different.....I feel jealousy, and anger...and even sadness. These icky feelings never had made acquaintance with me before why now! Why does my big brother get her when I clearly can make her just as happy if not happier, sure it wasn't easy starting out but....so far its working. Without me thinking I pulled her into a tight hug, burning the memory deep in my mind, and the scent of her jasmine and eucalyptus shampoo she uses and her Kyoto flower perfume she wears, since this will be the closest I get to being by her side. "Mei, thank you for always being so kind to me and always being considerate of my feelings." I said trying to fight back my tears, I heard her giggle, so cute everything about her is so perfect. "No reason for me to not be kind to you Asi. Your my best friend and I love you dearly." She said as she hugged me tightly, Lucifer I hope you always make her happy and give her everything she wants and deserves, this pure soul deserves nothing but the best. Mei....just know if something ever happened you can come to me and I will give you the same kind of love if not better and dedicate myself to make sure you are happy and taken care of. "Oh! I almost forgot why I wanted to talk to you. So we haven't really done anything this summer accept sunbathe, I made reservations for a dinner show tonight would you like to join me and Levi? I know your not a sweet eater, but we were going to get ice-cream after." She said, I released her from my grip and let out a kind smile, "Of course Mei! I will gladly go with you. I just need to know what my wardrobe requirements are." I replied, She giggled, I never get tired of that cute sound, "It's your normal attire you don't have to be fancy unless you want to. I always dress fancy since that is just my style. Whatever you wear your going to be beautiful Asmo!" She ruffled my hair and got up to exit the room. I felt the urge to call out to her, but what would I even say if I did? Damnit Kyung! WHY CAN'T THIS BE YOU AND I'S TIMELINE RIGHT NOW! I would take you and ravage you here on this beautiful gold trimmed bed catering to your beautiful body before we went out in public. I sighed and fell back on the bed, I must continue the story when we come home tonight, I have to know how it ends.

Chapter 4: (The Blossom and It's Petals)

I stared blankly at my D.D.D and sighed....Kyung read my messages, but she didn't respond to me. i grew a sense of unease, I know she is with Asmo and Levi, but I still am never all the way sure what they are plotting from one day to the next, they all have been surprisingly tolerable here lately i am assuming it is the affect of Kyung's command at the end of her second year. I know they won't let anything happen to her, I also know she is fully capable of handling herself, but even with the effects of the command whenever I am not present my brothers still like to be very bold. Why isn't she answering? I-is she upset with me? I felt a unbodeing feeling tighten in my stomach, I surely hope not, I couldn't bear her upset with me. I do hope it isn't because of my absents all summer and not being with her like I normally am. Did my traitor brother get her into trouble? I must get home soon. The more I sat the more my thoughts became clouded and in a frenzy, I tapped my fingers impatiently on my chair and scoffed in anger. What in the celestial is taking Diavolo so long? He has given me such vague responses about everything, and hasn't disclosed any in depth details about what him and I are doing here. This is worse then when him and Kyung kept the secret of her becoming a demon from me and I was worried she was going to try and kill herself. I sighed again and sat back into my chair my abrasive thoughts soon turned to intrusive and dangerous in the fear of my Mei being in danger. I felt my anger and worry start to surge because of how upset I was becoming. "Why are you upset Lucey?" A voice said, I shot my eyes open to find my Mei in front of a mirror nude. My anger quickly switched from worry to arousal. "Mei? I had forgotten you were able to use your abilities like this." I began, She giggled, "Darling were you letting your mind bully you again?" She asked, "How absurd, of course not love." She gave me a look that told me she wasn't convinced, typical she can see right through me. "Really? Why did I feel so much energy from your anger then?" "Kyung...i..." What did I want to say? Why couldn't I find my words, this woman still has such and effect on me like this and its been almost four years of having her be my lover. How do I tell her how much I miss her without sounding so cliche? Damn...I just had to be blunt about it I see. "Kyung...forgive me for being so brazen but...I miss you terribly. I have never missed you like this since your second year of school and my memories were lost to me for almost the entire year. I-I want to return home to you my love....I can't bear my separation as well as I had anticipated." I continued, Her eyes soften, I can't imagine her feelings for us being separated for so long. 

"Lucey....have you told Diavolo about how your feeling? He isn't just our king you know he is your best friend." She began, "no...I haven't. I am not all the way sure if I should, I don't want him to be disappointed or think ill of me." "Darling I think it is impossible for him to ever think such things, your like on a pedestal almost with him, did you forget already what he said to you my second year? How he doesn't feel this kingdom will run properly without you? And you are his most trusted adviser and truest friend." She continued, My eyes drank in the images she was showing me, she started to brush her hair as she spoke, her womanhood was so plump and recently tended too. I have seen and felt her body on multiple occasions, but yet I still grow weak at the sight of how beautiful she is and how good she feels. I felt myself grow more aroused causing me to get hard, the sight of her always sends my sense wild like a blazing fire. "Mei...I am going to talk to Diavolo tonight, I cannot maintain with these lewd images you grace me with." I said, she giggled as I watched her slide on her lace thong, how wicked of her to wear something like that with barely any material there, I then watched in silence as she fastened a beautiful bra to compliment. Was she going out? Why did seeing that make me angry, no one else better see something like that, it is for my eyes only. Finally she slid on a beautiful close fitting dress with her shoes she wore to the ball that matched each of our colors. "I take it you have plans tonight?" "Ye, I am going to a dinner theater with Asmo and Levi. Peru has quite a few surprisingly." She began, "Both of them?" i said concerned, "Hai, are you concerned darling?" She said as she smiled devilishly at me, "I only want you safe my love. Though I know you are well-equipped to handle your own. Since I cannot have you in my sights at this moment I take more caution to your safety. I don't think you realize just how much you mean to me." I continued, "I know darling, I know you always want me safe, however I am not worried when I have a scorpion and sea snake at my side." She continued, I couldn't help but sigh, i believed her, but yet I still will always worry. "Very well. Please be careful and answer me when I contact you. i will talk with Diavolo to see about returning home." "Ye, I love you the moon of my life." She said, "And I you the sun in my eyes." She smiled as she blew me a kiss, and my image of my beautiful mistress faded. I couldn't wait to hold and kiss her once more. My Mei whenever you are around my dark and tainted heart becomes so full of light and life. 

In the midst of my thoughts I heard a knock at my door. "Lucifer are you busy right now?" That was Diavolo, odd I hadn't expected him to come to my room. I got up from my chair and went to the door and opened it. "Hello My Lord, I am not busy at the moment. Is everything alright?" I asked, He came in and sat in the chair across from where I was sitting. I had a slight increase of concern why he was coming to see me. "Come sit with me Lucifer. I have something important to talk to you about." He began, I shut the door behind me and walked back over to my seat. I couldn't figure his expression, I wasn't all the way certain if it was worry or sadness or what it was. "I can imagine this hasn't been your ideal summer right? I know you have been wondering why I have had you spend all this time with me and not Mei right?" I rose my brow in confusion, his words seemed strange to me, but I continued to listen to what he needed to speak on. "Well...yes of course, but I know you had good reason for such things. I never question or doubt your judgment." I replied, he chortled at my response, I missed the punch line? What was he laughing for? "Lucey are you still on this dog and master thing? Do you think the words I said that year were just to real you in and boost your ego? It appears the events effected you more than anticipated. If that is the case hopefully this will help." He continued, "What are you referring to Diavolo?" I asked, "Lucifer, I wanted to tell you my coronation is the end of this week. Friday to be exact." My expression grew wide, it is finally happening? After all of these decades Diavolo is finally going to be king. How marvelous. "Congratulations my king. i knew it was only a matter of time before it came." I replied, "Thank you my friend, but I am not finished." I rose my brow in confusion and sat back into my chair once more to continue listening. "Lucifer, we have been friends for many decades. Even when we first met and you were the arrogant punk who believed such entitled beliefs, I knew you were a special type of angel which made me want to be kind to you and be your friend. Since then I never once have seen myself as above you or that you are less than me. I will always see you as my equal and as I have said on many accounts without you my ruling will crumble, not only are you my most trusted adviser, but you are my truest friend. Words will never be able to describe how grateful I truly am towards you." He began, His praise made me blush, why was he saying such things....."But....even though I am going to be the new king their are seven regions in hell and I came here today to ask you not really a favor but a personal request." I looked at him with widened eyes, is he saying what I think he is saying? Is Kyung's hints actually true? Impossible! "Lucifer, our dear morning star will you do me the honor in being the ruler of The Devildom and R.A.D?" I was taken aback, did he really ask me that? It took a few moments for me to comprehend what he just said to me, my long time best friend wants me to rule over our region of hell? I was trying to not let my ego get the better of me, I felt such a sense of anxiety, I guess all along I had a desire to rule however way I would get it. I looked up at him and smiled, "Diavolo, yes I would be honored to be the adviser for our region, thank you for giving me such a task." I said, "Wonderful if that is the case....Barbatos! You can come in now." He said, I saw my door open and Barbatos step through with a beautifully wrapped red present in his hands. "Hello young master. Please on behalf of the both of us accept this gift hand picked for you." Barbatos said as he handed me the delicate package. I stood up and hugged my longtime friend, I felt a sense of disbelief something on this scale was happening. "Please go ahead and open it, I believe you will enjoy it." Barbatos continued, I opened the carefully wrapped packaged to reveal a fine officers uniform tailored with the colors I wear. This was very much like my style. "Go ahead put it on, I will give you the rest of the details while you change." Diavolo said, I nodded and got up from my seat and made my way to my bath and began to change. "Lucifer since you will rule the first region and the original you will need to train the others for the six. I don't want them all at once of course, then next regions I wanted is Levi for The Land of Yokai and Mammon for Mitclan. 

The uniform I got tailored for you is the standard design but it will be customized based off the brothers personality. So since you will be taking over this pass year with be your last year at R.A.D think of it as your senior graduation, and Mammon and Levi will not go to R.A.D next year either, the others I want still in school until we get those two situated. Between them and Satan I think they are going to be the most work to put in to get them ready." He continued, I walked out of the bath and back into the living space. For whatever reason I felt a sense of embarrassment. "My Lord are you certain they are capable of such responsibilities? I know my brothers like to half-ass everything they are given." I replied, He chuckled, "Lucifer I have no doubt in my mind they cannot pull it off. You know why they act the way they do don't you?" "Hmm? Do you know such reasons I can never seem to find out?" "Lucifer, don't take offense when I say this, I am saying this as your best friend and someone who cares for you." My sense of unease came back from those words, what could he mean? "I will never all the way know what your feeling, but what thing I do know is you are always going to hurt when you fell from your angel times. Frankly your entire story is complicated, and their are so many holes within it that I can't figure out, but one thing I did figure out is why your brothers push your buttons so hard and frequent is because you treat them like you are another father to them." My eyes widened, and I turned my head away, do I really do that? These words hard power to them over me hearing them from my friend. "Now trust me I understand a lot of the times they need that, but you are all thousands of years old, you have catered to each of them and always cleaned their messes, and caught them when they are about to stumble. Lucifer you need to let them stumble and hit their face, they are adults as are you, you cannot spend your long life always tending to them, you need to branch out and who knows get married and have kids with Mei." He continued, Those words made my face become warm, the thought of having children with Kyung has came across my mind a lot, its something I would want more than anything. "Just remember Lucifer you are not angels anymore, you are different people now, and even though each of you are one of the seven sins you aren't bound to them by any means. You won't be able catch them when each of you have a region. In summary just remember you have a life of your own and look towards the new path that has been opened to you." He finished, How funny Mei said something similar to me. I suppose of the woman I love and my best friend say it, then it cannot be all that impossible. I suppose I never realized just how tight I held to my brothers. I suppose for the longest time I felt I was all they had, and they were all I had, but if I look at the bigger picture they aren't just it, I have much more than most people would. I feel such a strong sense of unsettlement for having them undertake such a large scale task, but Diavolo has not had poor judgment yet, so I will continue to trust my friend. "Thank you Diavolo, I will make sure we do not disappoint you." I replied, He chuckled, I know you won't, come let's go to dinner, Friday will come quickly and then once the ceremony is over we can get you back to Mei. I know you miss her. Him saying that made my face flush again, how childish. I cannot even maintain myself in front of my friend, just her name sense my senses wild. However I am very much looking forward to getting back home to her, and indulge in her silky soft body.


	4. (The Day I Made You Mine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's life is going into a new direction he didn't expect, and now upon returning home from his retreat with Diavolo and Barbatos and after his long self-reflection he realized he wants to marry Kyung, and make it official to be with her.

I looked over to the window in the middle of my packing and opened the curtains to find the golden sun visiting me. It was finally Friday....Lucifer still hadn't told me if he was going to be home tomorrow for our birthday or not. I checked at my phone and sighed, I hadn't received any new messages from him. Ugh! This is pure torture, why did Diavolo have to take him from me! I get for part of the summer...but all summer? Oh my celestial this is so sucky. I miss him, I need his affection and sex....long and I do mean long sex. I had a hard time enjoying my outing with Levi and Asmo last night because this separation is killing me. I angrily finished packing my things, made my bed and cut off all the lights and power in my room. Then I made my way down the stairs to the living room to wait for the others. We have to leave extremely early so we can get home early in the morning, I do hope more than anything Lucey will be in bed with me when I wake up.

Finally Friday was upon us, it didn't seem like the week had flown by already. Everything seemed to be moving at a accelerated pace. In a few hours Diavolo would finally take his place as the king of hell and I would be on my way to overseeing The Devildom. But yet the happiness I should feel a thick sense of discomfort continued to shroud me, and I wasn't sure what it was. Everything I have experience in the pass three years, they all have seemed impossible, but they have continued to be possible. This discomfort I feel isn't just from the ruling, there is something else....Kyung....this discomfort I am feeling comes from not being near here. After spending the long year of not remembering anything about her it was impossible to pull me away from her. It appears now I am still affected by it deeply. I have spent long nights of self-reflection almost in a meditation state if you will, and I have been cloaked recently by the thought of us being officially together. Before I left this summer I bought her the most exquisite engagement ring, it is amethyst stone with rubies embellished throughout the band. I know she will simply adore it, it is exactly her taste in such things. When I teased her the end of her second year about barring my children, I wasn't all the way making a joke. The thought of her pregnant with my children excites sense. She thought I was merely trying to arouse her, not fully that was just a bonus affect of my words. In my work-filled summer with Diavolo I found out a detail about my Mei that she is a big tea lover, and in the traveling and training I have done I came across a tea that makes her more fertile, since for some odd reasoning producing demon offspring is quite a challenge. I couldn't help but let a devious smile fall across my face. She would be so beautiful with my children inside of her, and her features...I felt myself grow hard again. Her features are already erotic, they would become even more so when pregnant. Is it really right for me to put her in that situation? It is her body after all and for all I know she could not want any kids. I always feel so selfish when it comes to her, as much as I want to make her bend to me i don't want her to have a resentment for me if she didn't wish to reproduce in the first place. I suppose that is a serious talk we both will have to engage in when I return. I lost her once, I swore to myself I won't ever again. I only want her to be happy and never lose the life and the energy she gives, and if she wishes for anything I always want to be able to give it to her. Since I have witnessed her in such a deteriorating state even when my memories were blocked I always still wanted to make her pain stop. I never want her to feel such emotions ever again. Since then I have found myself becoming deeper and deeper involved with her and realizing this is what the humans call it true love. I knew for certain what it was sometime ago on a night I had such a horrid dream, which was strange since I had never dealt with such things before. I cannot recall what it was about, but still asleep when I woke up Kyung reached over and grabbed me by my hand and said "Bad dreams? Don't worry I won't let the monsters get you." Then pulled me close to her. I don't know what it was about her doing that, but it awoke something within me that night. She is so pure and her light is so bright even as a demon it never fades, I want Kyung all to myself, this kind of woman the world doesn't know how to appreciate, but I do. I am going to do it. I am going to ask her to be my wife on our birthday I stared silently into the heart-shaped box with the ruby and amethyst ring I had bought for her this year. I do hope she accepts. She has given so much to me already, nothing would be more perfect than that. I stood up from my seat and tucked my D.D.D and the ring in the back pocket of my uniform and proceeded to make my way to where Diavolo and Barbatos was to prepare for the ceremony tonight. Kyung leaves Peru tonight, so due to the time difference between them and Japan she should be home rather early in the morning. How I cannot wait to hold and caress her after so long.

»————-Time Passes————-«

I sat in my living room for awhile waiting for the others to get ready so we could depart. I hired a maid to clean my home so it was ready for me the next time I come to it. Looking blankly into my demon phone I still hadn't gotten any new messages or calls from my darling. I hope he comes home tomorrow. I haven't had a conversation with him in so long. I mean yes we have talked on the phone pretty much all summer, but their is something about in person conversations I am craving it is a much different experience than in a phone screen. Even though I couldn't fully enjoy it it was a very nice vacation I was looking forward to the next one hopefully with my love. Before long they finally came down the stairs with all of their things packed, they smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back, these two really were my best friends. "Here Mei let me carry this for you. Is the car outside already?" Leviathan asked, "Ye, it is waiting for us around back." He nodded and headed towards the back door with his stuff and mind. Well I suppose it was time for us to leave. I wanted dinner first before we got on the plane. We could have taken the rift to get us here, but I hadn't flown first class in awhile so I wanted to take the plane. By the time we get there it will be close to 4 am. I am going to be so tired, but I couldn't wait to sleep in Lucifer and I's bed. It is some of the softest and nicest bedding I have ever slept on Lucifer does not short himself on quality. I looked up at Asmo and his sun kissed self, and he let out a sweet smile to me, then linked my arm with his and we headed to the car. Look out Devildom we are coming home!

Meanwhile........

It seemed that time kept escaping me, I didn't even notice how long it had been already, This ceremony had been dragging on for much longer than anticipated. I tried to not act childish, but the seconds turned into minutes that turned into hours I was still away from my beloved, Everyone that was at this engagement was people I haven't seen in decades. Diavolo's father was here, My father was here, and even angels that I fought beside were here. I guess I cannot call him my father anymore can I? Since I no longer reside in the Celestial Realm. Part of me wanted to speak with my father since I had not seen him for quite some time, but my pride wouldn't let me. I will forever be hurt by him and be angry at him for the way he tossed us out like that. We were not the best sons, but even so the look in his eyes as we laid their beaten,humiliated, and damned, it was a look of enjoyment. I saw now remorse, or sadness or even concern, pure enjoyment. I scoffed as he waved to me and turned away to journey to the refreshments table. I decided to pour me some demonsk and distance myself away from the rest of the crowd. I pressed my lips to the glass, my...this was very strong, I had better be careful drinking this.

In my wake of staying distant from everyone of a blurry past, moments after I heard a familiar speak to me. "So the mighty first born is serving drinks for tonight's party?" He asked, I sighed, the voice I did not want to hear until the party was over. "Father." I began, "Hey son, you look well." He replied, "You call me son so casually as if you had forgotten you disowned me as your son decades ago. Are you trying to mock me?" Why were my words so cold? Am I still wounded more then I had expected? He didn't get upset with me, he chuckled and hearing it caused rage to flow threw my body. "Still bitter towards your old man I see? I don't blame you. I would be bitter also." He continued, I tightened my grip around my glass almost shattering it. His words did nothing but infuriate me. Was this is motive to make me upset and try to portray me as a foolish demon who doesn't know how to maintain his emotions? "Don't be so coy with me." He chuckled again, "Come son, let's talk." He said as he began to walk out onto the balcony, hesitant I followed him. This will probably be the only time I will ever get to speak with him like this. I stepped out closing the doors behind us, in case this became verbal and violent. He leaned against the railing and looked up to the moon sipping his drink. "How have you been Lucifer? I see that you are looking very well and healthy." He began, Why was he being so friendly? I suppose I could play a long for the time being until I discovered what his actual plan was. "As you can see I am fine father. Thank you for asking your concern is appreciated." "Have you always talked so formal? It's just me Lucifer you sound like a general when you talk." He continued, I scoffed and took another sip of my drink. "I bet you are trying to analyze my motives aren't you? Why am I being so kind to you and making conversation after casting you and your sibling down to Diavolo all of those years ago. I can assure you there is no motive or secret behind how I am speaking with you, I simply want to know how my oldest is doing." He said as he took another drink, I stared at him confused, I wasn't sure what response to give. "You know Calphrina is here. I am assuming you saw her?" "What? For what reason does she have being here at a engagement such as this?" I asked, Calphrina.....I never expected to hear that name ever again, we use to be in love. Father tried his hardest to pair us up for a marriage, but her father was not going to approve. It was after my first coronation when I earned my armor of light did we want to be married. I would assume she has no idea or has forgotten who I was since it has been so long, since I am no longer that same man she once fell in love with. We knew everything about one another, she knew my hopes and my desires and my dreams and even what it was I wanted to name my first children if I had ever gotten the pleasure to produce any. But I soon realized as time went on just what type of woman she was. "She begged me to come here, I personally told her I didn't want her there after all the bull shit she put out family through, but yet she still talks about you like your still in love, ha! What a caniving snake. And that is being polite about it." He continued, Our family? Now all of a sudden he is the greatest father of the year? I am rather surprised to be honest, my father adored Calphrina, I remember vaguely she begged me not to go to war with everyone, I couldn't bring myself to listen since nothing inside of me agreed with what was happening at the time. When I told her I was going rather she wanted to be apart of it or not, the entire time up until the war started she had became cold and distant and I found her messing around with a solider from my father's side, since she had written me off as dead, after that she told my father what I was planning and even aided in him in stopping us, then when I was being banished she didn't look at me with the sweet diamond eyes I adored so much, they were blank and cold eyes instead. After I feel she had the nerve to come and see me one day, she tried to get us to work, but once again I caught her going behind my back, and the second time I was finished, she had some very harsh words to say to me after and since then we never spoke. Now all of a sudden she wants to repent for how horrible she has been. How funny."She still doesn't have her wings, she keeps sleeping her way up to the top in my court, but still cannot fly for herself, I hope for your sake she doesn't see you tonight, because if it were me I would have killed her the moment I saw her." Father said, I couldn't help but chuckle a little bit, who would have thought father had such hatred towards her like I do. His face looked though as if he had more he wanted to say to me. "Father that isn't all you wish to say to me is it?" I began, He chuckled, "Still as observant as ever son. You are right that is not all I wish to say." He replied, "I see, out with it then." He sighed and took another drink and stared deeply into his cup as if he was trying to find his words. "Lucifer, the real reason I wanted to talk with you today is to say I am sorry." He began, "What did you say?" I asked confused, "Yes you heard me son. I your father and the ruler of the Celestial Realm am apologizing to you. I was not the best father to you or your siblings and for that I am sorry. I know it seemed as if I didn't care sending you all to Diavolo, but since I knew his father I wasn't to fearsome you all wouldn't be alright. Some lead I am, the entire time I didn't even notice when my sons were unhappy, and while war was happening I didn't even see you as my family, but as my enemy and a obstacle in my way. To be quite truthful I miss all of you very much, even Satan, I know he isn't technically my son, but he is a the same time, I know your sister would have hurt to see you all be banished like this, I know also wherever she is she loves all of you regardless. I did a lot of self-reflection for quite sometime, while trying to clean and redo our home I had came across some of the pictures of you and your brothers when you were younger. Your mother did like to capture every moment, that is for sure." He paused and began to walk closer to me, why was I feeling strange? These were feelings I hadn't experienced before. Sadness? Regret? I am not sure what any of this is. "I understand if you and your brothers will forever hate me for casting you out, and that is fine, I knew for my well-being and mental health I needed to repent and apologize for how horrible I was to all of you. I don't ever expect you all to return home, given the circumstances I am unsure if it would even be possible, but if some way it was possible I will always welcome you all back home, but as I can see you have established and wonderful life here with Diavolo and R.A.D and I wouldn't want to strip that from you." He continued, He got in front of me to where our eyes locked on, and before I could reply he hugged me. I was shocked and I couldn't find any words to say, without thinking I felt my eyes start to well and tears run down my face. A sight I must be crying like a young child who just got into a fight with their father. How pathetic, but is it really that bad? I believe in this tainted heart of mine this is really what it was I wanted all a long was a apology, and to know no matter what he was still my father. "By the way, When are you going to give me grand kids Lucifer? Your mother keeps asking." Father said, "Aish! Father please.....do not say such embarrassing things so nonchalant!" i scolded, I quickly adjusted my tie and tried to regain composer from my flushed cheeks. "If you must know it is up to the woman I plan to marry. It is her body and if she wants them I will gladly oblige." "Ah come off it son! You know all women secretly want you to get them knocked up! I know this girl of yours does too she just won't admit it. Let me help you make her wish come true." He continued, I looked at him confused and he suddenly pulled out a odd fruit from the air. "Would that be a star fruit father?" I asked, "So you do know of it? I see you have been thinking about making her bear your children aye?" I blushed again, I cannot disclose to my father part of me wants to make her get pregnant. "If you must know Kyung talks about it often as being her favorite, I did not think such things existed." "So that's her name Kyung huh? How charming, do you have a picture of her son?" He asked, "Hmm? Why yes I do." I replied, I pulled my D.D.D out and went to the recent pictures I took. I find myself taking more and more pictures of my beloved, I don't believe she knows I have these. I showed her this darling one I took of her eating a parfait when we went to dinner during school last year. She had a adorable sun hat and pants suit on and the way she looked in the sun, I couldn't help myself but capture the moment. "Oh my, look at my son he knows how to pick his girls. She isn't crazy and a snake like Calphrina is she?" He asked, I chuckled, "No father she turns 27 tomorrow, we share the same birthday. She has her own place and is a major member of a well-known company in her town she is from. They call her the young millionaire." I replied, "Wow! Beauty and rich good for you son. You really need to make sure you produce children with her I can tell she has good genes." He said as a devious smile fell across his face and he handed me the bazaar fruit. did my father just compliment my woman in a lewd sense? How disturbing. I took the fruit and tucked it away in my black hole pouch, I am not sure if I will ever use this, but I suppose it will come in handy at a later time. "You have become a very fine man son. I cannot wait to see where your journey leads you from here." He rose his glass to toast, I thanked him and then turned my attention to the room, it appeared the crowning was starting. "Come father I believe it is time for the ceremony to commence." I opened the door and motioned for him to enter and I trailed closely behind him.

»————-Time Passes————-«

Why did it seem like I had been on this plane for such a long time? It was only a few hours in, but it felt like ions for me. I checked my demon phone to see Lucey sent me a I love you text. I sighed, I need to get home this depression is starting to get on my nerves. I am ready to land and go to bed. By the time we arrive back into Japan it will be around four in the morning, I am going straight to bed when we get home. I truly hope my darling will be in bed next to me when I wake up later that morning. I leaned my chair back and closed my eyes hoping sleeping will make the trip faster. I could have taken the rift! But no I wanted to be fancy and fly since I haven't flown anywhere forever.

As the party continues..........

The long hours that took place for this ceremony was finally coming to an end. My inpatients did not get any better, I stared at the clock like a animal staring at its prey. Diavolo said he had a few minor tasks to finish before we depart, I decided to make my way back to the balcony to wait there hoping the cool crisp air would subside my inpatients. I looked at my D.D.D again at my picture of Mei I decided to make as my screen saver, I have never been more ready to go home than I am now. I couldn't text her since I would assume she is on her flight back by now. "Lucifer! There you are! I have been searching for you all night!" A familiar voice said, I groaned, well I will be blessed, another voice I was not wanting to engage with tonight. I turned around in the direction it was coming from to find Calphrina standing there looking at me with glee, disgusting.....she ran up and threw her arms around me. This girl acting as if nothing changed between us, her touch made me feel tainted, but a different kind of tainted. "Unhand me now Calphrina." I said coldly as I pushed her away, "Did it occur to you that the reason you have not seen me is because I am making sure it is so? You have no business being here causing trouble for Diavolo and my father." She looked at me sadden, "Lucey why do you have to act so cold to me. Don't you remember its me Cal, your morning star." That name made me cringe, I cannot believe I called her such things, she is nothing like a morning star. "Refrain from calling me by such nicknames. You are not permitted to call me such unless you want me to dismember you and toss your parts to Cerberus when I return home, I know angel flesh is his favorite." I continued, she looked at me offended, but quickly turned to a devious smile, "Oh my, Lucey I think I like this new you better than I let myself think I did, Your fallen look is much more sexy, hmm I wonder what else has changed. I heard demons come well-equipped." She said seductively, The longer she spoke the more infuriated I had became, the nerve she has to say such lewd things to me. "Shut you mouth Calphrina and have more respect for yourself and for someone who is happily engaged." I continued as I began to walk towards the balcony doors. She grabbed my arm and pulled me to the railing and sat on the edge. "Release me Calphrina!" I scolded, "Come on Lucey, I know you are being funny, the only woman you wanted to marry was me, so I have no reason to believe you still do not feel that way." She said giggling, I sighed, this woman was pushing me rather far, how nice would it be if she just mysteriously fell to her death and died. "What is it that you want Calphrina? You have no business attending this engagement and last I recall you wanted nothing to do with fallen scum, and that is putting it mildly." She took my hand, "Oh come on Lucey, you know I didn't mean it. I was angry, I didn't want you to go to war and fight your father and mine, I wanted use to runaway to some place secluded in the human world where no one could find us." I scoffed, "Oh please Calphrina don't be coy, you are still so easy to see through. You were upset not because I wanted to go to war but because I refused to follow your blind way of thinking any longer." She wrapped her arms around me, "Come on, you know I was probably on my monthly visit." She continued, I removed her arms from my neck, "False. I knew you better than you gave me credit for and how you acted to me was not because of your so called visit. What was it you called me when you saw my fallen appearance? Ah yes a beast lower than a demon and that is the censored version, your words were much more colorful and harsh than those." I continued, I stared at her sternly, "Well well, I see your armor is different, how modest of you. What home did you have to destroy or what angel did you have to sleep with to win such a high ranking prize?" I saw her face turn back to offended, "Hey demon! Don't think because we have history I will sit here and listen to you say such things, its best you know whom you are speaking to and you know your place! I earned this my way and I had to do a lot to get it, but demons wouldn't understand that would they?" "Learn my place?" I had enough I was enraged, after all this time she still doesn't see me as the man she use to love or a man at all, I felt my energy surge and I felt myself start to change. I couldn't help but grab her by her neck and tighten my grip, ignoring the burning feeling I was getting from touching a angel. "Well why don't you teach me my place then hmm Calphrina?" I tighten my grip and she was starting to gasp for air. "Your entitled way of thinking is what makes you the ugliest angel and woman of them all. I cannot believe I use to think the same way. Let me be very clear we ended a very long time ago because your title and moving up was more important then becoming something greater with me. Do not present yourself in front of me thinking you can use your psychological manipulation to make me fall back into your farse of a sweet girl act. I met someone who better than any angel or demon, she pure like the snow and even as a demon she is the most humbled person I have ever gotten the pleasure of knowing, she does not see appearances or wealth or who she can fuck to get what she wants, she sees souls and feelings and actually cares and does not pretend to be something she is not. Something you will never be able to grasp or comprehend." She couldn't speak since my hand was around her throat it was pleasing to me to see such a sight. I tossed her to the other side of the balcony causing some of the pillars to crack apart. "Leave here now. Do not attempt to contact me or my brothers or my father and do not seek out Kyung, she is part angel so even if you tried she would defeat you. If my sister was granted entry back into the Celestial Realm do not seek her out and talk to her either, otherwise I will find you and wipe you from existence." I said, She was coughing trying to catch her breath, how soothing to me. I calmed myself back down to return to my human appearance and made my way back inside to wrap up this party so I can get home to my beloved Kyung.

I saw in the distance my father looking at me. It wasn't anger or displeasement, he smiled and rose his glass to me. It appeared he was pleased with how I handled Calphrina. Such a nuisance, I cannot believe I wanted to marry that girl at one point and was subjugated to her foul way of thinking at one point. The positive thing about tonight is that I have reached a new milestone within my new life, and I can continue to serve along side my dear friend and get to marry the woman of my life in a beautiful castle and give her everything a woman such as her deserves. I saw there were a few stragglers left as the party was really starting to wind down. I decided to make a attempt to start cleaning when one of the butlers stopped me. "Please Lord Lucifer let me do that. You do not have to do anything." I released the items I picked up and nodded for him to take it, how strange someone taking something I was doing and not letting me do it myself. I suppose this will be the most difficult to get used to. Before I had time to ponder more thoughts I heard another familiar voice call to me, but it was one I didn't mind hearing. "I am not sure about you, but I can proudly say I am very much ready to go home." The voice said, I turned to see Diavolo and Barbatos standing behind me smiling. My dear friend had his crown and new uniform on. I couldn't be happier for him. "Congrats my lord on your kingship." I said as I bowed to him, "Geez Lucifer its still just me no need to be so formal." He said scratching the back of his head. "Anyway let's get out of here, I am so tired of tasks and parties, I just want to play some chest and worry about the kingdom tomorrow." He continued laughing, I nodded in agreement, I could not be happier to hear those words. I will return to you soon My Mei.

»————-Time Passes————-«

I fluttered my eyes open, they were so groggy and heavy. What time was it? "Mei..Mei wake up we are back in Japan." Leviathan said, I sat up and looked out my window to see the airport, how about that we are home. I slowly got up from my seat and grabbed my carry on from the over head, Levi held his hand out to help me out. Look at my best friend so sweet. We walked out of the plane and Asmo had our stuff already out of the storage caravan. "Oh my Mei you look like you need some serious cuddles and a long rest, here dear let me take your bag so you don't ware your pretty head out."Asmodeus said as he took my carry on, "Here Mei let me get your suitcase, I just have my backpack so it isn't a lot." Leviathan said, "Well alright you guys thank you." They smiled at me and we made our way to my limo where I saw Yoon Ah and Susanoo waiting for us. "Hello madam, did you have a nice vacation?" Yoon Ah asked as she gave me a big hug, "I did we missed you both, I hope you guys had a nice vacation also." I replied, "We did thank you Mei, you spoil us paying for us to go to that amazing resort in the Bahamas." Susanoo said as he gave me a hug. "Well you guys work so hard and no one better deserved it but you guys." "Here madam let me get your things, let's get you back to The Devildom." Yoon Ah said, they took all of our things and put them in the trunk then opened our doors for us to get in. I was seriously going to enjoy my sleep tonight. I sent a text to Lucifer saying I made it back to Japan, and told him I love him and hope I will see him later this morning. Oh! I forgot because of the time difference it is Saturday here in Japan. "Oh by the way Kyung, Happy Birthday." Susanoo said, 'Here Yoon Ah and I picked this out for you during out vacation, hope its to your liking." He handed me a beautiful purple box with a red bow on it, when I opened it, it was a beautiful talisman, I am not sure what kind it is though. "This is a dragon's eye, it is suppose to aid in protection and healing, and boost the abilities of healing powers, it was surprising to me they had actual enchanted artifacts store where we were, I didn't know magic was so popular among the humans." Yoon Ah said, "Wow, thank you both I really appreciate it." I placed the gorgeous eye on my neck, I never have seen something so beautiful. I looked to see Asmo and Levi were fast asleep leaning against each other, I had to take a picture....click.....Oh yes they are so going on my screen saver. "Mei, we are getting ready to pass through the rift please brace yourself." Susanoo said, I buckled my seat belt and hung onto my support handle above me, before we knew it we were passing through and as quick as it happened we were on the other side, and this time it was right in front of The House of Lamentation, wow it actually transported us directly here it normally transports us to downtown Devildom. The car stopped, and Yoon Ah opened my door, and Susanoo opened the door Levi and Asmo were on. "Lord Leviathan...Lord Asmodeus....wake up we are home." Susanoo said lightly shaking them. "huh? Are we hope yet?" Leviathan said, as he slowly woke up, "Yes my lord we are back home in The Devildom." I watched them get up and slowly out of the car, it appeared they were just as tired as me. "Madam I will take your things back home, and do give me and Susanoo a call if you or Lord Lucifer need anything." Yoon Ah said, I nodded and gave her a huge hug. I only took my carry on with me that had my main things I use in it. Asmo and Levi came to my side and I put my arms around them and started walking into the house. Hopefully the others were asleep still, when we got inside I told Asmo and Levi goodnight and quietly made my way back up to Lucifer's room. When I got there I stripped off everything, then took a warm shower, and then put on my nightgown, I need a long sleep, I just hope when I wake back up later today Lucifer will be beside me, or who knows maybe he will give me morning sex, I hope so that would be fantastic for our birthday. I climbed under the covers and clicked off the lights and shut my eyes so I could drift to sleep, the quicker I sleep the quicker Lucey comes back to me.

»————-Time Passes————-«

What a tiring day. Without hesitation I made my way back to the house of Lamentation, I quickly waved bye to Lord Diavolo and Barbatos, and found myself traveling at a accelerated pace back to my room. I had very high hopes that My Mei was in bed asleep or up watching some sort of late night television. When I arrived up there I had seen she was fast asleep in bed. Every part of me wanted to wake her up and hold her and kiss her and of course fuck her since I haven't all summer. It was a dangerous mixture of multiple emotions. I decided I was going to give into my feelings, I started stripping off each piece of my clothing, I knew seeing her there so exposed to me I wouldn't be able to maintain my hunger until morning. I quietly climbed into the bed next to her, I saw she had a very thin nightgown on. You wicked thing, you were hoping for me to fuck you when I got home. I crawled under the blankets and made my way to her beautiful womanhood I enjoy tasting so much. She was already wet.....is she having a lewd dream about us? I smiled and pulled the thin fabric away from her special place and start to kiss it lightly, how I missed her taste. I sucked her clit gently, I could tell she missed me as much as I missed her, she was starting to come already. I heard her start to moan and arch her back into me. Yes my love let your body enjoy my touch. Her body was shaking, I knew she was going to peak at any minute, I stuck two of my fingers inside her while continuing to kiss her clit, I found the place she likes to be stroked the most and her screams got louder. "Mmh...L-Lucifer I-I'm commmiinnng!" She yelled as she let her wave release into my mouth. She tastes so sweet. I knew she was ready, and I couldn't stand not being inside of her anymore. I plunged myself deep into her causing her to let out more loud screams. Mmm...I always forget how tight she really is. The entire time I was fucking her she was still sleeping, she must still be having her dream about us. My body had a mind of its own it was like I didn't have any control over myself because of how much I hungered for her. My Mei you will really feel this when you awake later today, and I will be right here to embrace you oh so tightly. I love you Kyung.

»————-Time Passes————-«

My eyes shot open, and I sat up quickly. Ugh,,,,ow....what happened? Why does my body hurt? I looked around to see where I was, oh right I had forgotten I came home early this morning. I put my hands on my head and as I was doing it I noticed multiple bruises on my body. Huh? What the fuck happened to me last night? Did Lucifer come home? He is the only one who gives me marks like these. Lucifer.....I looked over to the other side of the bed and I didn't see his beautiful dark hair peaking out. I sighed in disappointment then slowly got up from the bed, I suppose I can still have a good birthday without him. When I went to stand I felt my knees buckle and the sudden embrace of strong arms around me. "Oh, darling are you alright?" I looked up to see Lucifer smiling at me, he...came home? He is really home? I touched his cheeks to make sure I wasn't dreaming, then he gave me a slow and passionate kiss. "Happy Birthday Mei." I couldn't help but smile it is my Lucey! He stood me up gently and gave me a big hug. "Happy Birthday darling! I can't believe you made it home. I thought I wasn't going to see you today." I said he chuckled, "Diavolo made his plans end quicker so I could get home and spend our birthday together." He said, I smiled again and hugged him tightly, I was so happy to see him. "Darling what would you like to do today for our birthday? I know its my birthday as well, but I want to focus on you." He said as he hugged me tightly, "Hmm. You know that is a really good question darling, how about we just do whatever, let's not plan it out." I replied, "Hmm...going with the flow I like that, well if that is the case how about we shower, I can assume that you are feeling quite sore this morning." He continued, "So I wasn't dreaming you really were screwing me in my sleep. No wonder I hurt." Suddenly he picked me up, "Come darling let us get showered and enjoy our special day today." He carried me into the bathroom, and I was ready to shower and get my day started. I didn't know what was going to await us today or what direction we were going to take, but I do know it was going to be something I never forget. Not a day goes by where I am not appreciative of my new life. I have no regrets for the going on three years since my change. I don't think anything could be more perfect then this.


End file.
